


Flies with Honey

by charleybradburies



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Background Poly, Canon Era, Canon Related, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Crossing Timelines, Deaf Clint Barton, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Femslash, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Polygon, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Multi, Multiple Partners, Natasha Feels, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha-centric, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Natasha Romanov, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Mission, Superheroes, Team, Team Feels, Team as Family, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanov could probably catch flies with vinegar. But she likes that she doesn't have to.</p><p>1-million-words // August Rush: <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1300213.html">Day Two</a> (Captain America)<br/>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#79): Hope/Natasha: Nice Moves + challenge #92: Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flies with Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> The transcribed text is where Deaf!Clint is referenced. My parents use the function often, of smartphones, by which one can speak into the phone and then it puts what you said in a note, text, etc. and it's meant to be a measure of accessibility to those with disabilities. In my imagination, the Avengers (inc. Clint) can send voice messages which are then, using their speech and text patterns, transcribed to the others when they wish - this would mean Nat could call him back and could have a conversation on the phone because it would be turning everything she said into text that he could read. I probably over-explained that, sorry, but I'm really into the idea of Avengers using accessibility tools. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

She’s the only Avenger returning to her apartment, but Natasha knows as soon as she arrives that she isn’t the only person there. 

A transcribed voicemail comes in to her Stark Industries cell from Clint’s as she steps inside: 

_“Let Laura and I know you get home safely, okay, Nat? We love you, the kids love you...sorry about Nathaniel. Hey, maybe we’ll have another and you can choose the name. Please don’t tell Laura I said that. Just, call when you're home.”_

Natasha grins, but puts the phone back in her pocket. 

A cupboard door’s been left open above the makeshift bar in her kitchen, and the area is just illuminated enough for her to see it - and a sparkling pair of earrings. 

“So, a disciplinary hearing?”

“Little late on the uptake, there.”

“I’ve been busy,” Hope shrugs.

“Ah, yes. So, how _is_ your boyfriend?”

“Scott’s _not_ my boyfriend.”

Natasha chuckles.

“He is _so_ your boyfriend.”

“No, he’s not.”

“Well, Clint Barton isn’t _mine,_ either, but it just so happens I often have threesomes with him and his wife, so what do you make of _that?_ ”

Hope smirks, and hands Natasha a shot glass, clinking her own against it and downing the rest of her drink.

“I got to see some SHIELD recordings of your fights.”

“And?”

“Even more impressed by your skill set than I was before.”

Natasha sets her glass down gingerly. 

“Miss van Dyne, those moves are _nothing._ ”

“Oh, that’s what I'm counting on, Agent Romanov.”


End file.
